


25 Days of Draco and Harry 2017

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Community: slythindor100, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Harry returns to Britain after the war.





	1. Shattered Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ comm Slythindor100's 25 days of Draco and Harry 2017. Traditional prompts.

Traditional prompt #1: An Owl

Harry stood on the front porch of his little chalet bungalow, drinking his morning tea and watching the sunrise. It was chilly on the coast, the breeze from the ocean almost frigid in early December. He shivered, drawing his cloak about him more securely as he drank more tea and waited. The sky's colours grew in before him, the purple night sky bleeding away into vibrant reds, oranges, pinks and blues.

He sighed when he finished the tea, giving the dregs a cursory glance before dumping the unreadable leaves into the little compost bin beside the house. Setting the cup aside, Harry leaned back and nibbled on his toast, taking in the solitude. It was quiet in Millport, in spite of the tourist-filled summers, and Harry breathed in the peacefulness.

Narrowing his eyes and leaning forward, Harry spied a dark spot on the horizon. The mark smeared the rainbow of this morning, and an unsettling feeling drifted over him when the smudge on the sky moved closer, veered toward him.

The blotch became wings and Harry straightened as the owl homed in on his person. The animal swooped around the house once and came back about before it then landed right on front of him on the veranda railing.

Harry watched the bird breathe, its large chest swelling with each inhale, a parchment clutched in its curled talon. Huge dark eyes studied him, almost as if making certain he was its intended recipient. He supposed that it had been a bit rough getting through the protection spells he'd cast and felt a bit sorry for the owl. He also wondered just how the bird had found him. Very few people bothered with him as of late.

"You got something for me?" Harry asked and held out his palm to the bird. The owl hopped closer and deposited the missive into Harry's hand. 

Unrolling the parchment, Harry read the note and got an answer to his question. 

Swallowing the knot in his throat, Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could still feel the bird watching him and with a sigh, he turned and walked into the house. Taking a quill from off his desk, he turned the note over and gave his response.

Digging through the cupboard, netted him some owl treats, and he hoped they weren't too stale. Stepping back outside, he offered them to the owl. The bird ate the treats and swiped Harry's response, and then took to the skies.

Harry watched the owl fly away, his heart pounding nearly out of his chest as his answer winged its way to Britain.


	2. Too Cold At Home

"Do you think he will come?" Hermione asked as she stared out the window. The frost ran from her exhaled question, then spiderwebbed again at the cold coming in through the glass.

"Yes," Ron answered as he shoved in another bite of porridge. "Might take him a few days but he will come."

Hermione looked back over her shoulder and frowned. "I don't know that we have a few days."

Ron looked up at her, giving her a soft smile. "He'll make it."

Biting her lip, Hermione turned back to the window, watching Teddy play in the snow with Ginny and her boys. Neville went down in a hail of snowballs and little Arthur pounced on him. Ginny's red hair whipped out behind her as she ran to his rescue.

"I hope you are correct," she murmured as she watched them play.

Ron scooted back from the table and walked over to stand behind her, his arms wrapping about her and he splayed his hands across her very distended stomach. He rubbed her belly, grinning as he felt the motions of their child within and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck. "He'll make it," Ron reiterated.

"I do hope you are certain, Mr Weasley," a soft, firm voice replied and Ron stiffened. Turning with Hermione still wrapped in his embrace was an exercise in and of itself, but he refused to let the situation upset Hermione, and Merlin knew Narcissa Malfoy's' presence brought comfort to only a select few people in the house.

Ron eyed the older woman, reminding himself that the last of her family was dying, and that in spite of everything that had happened, Andromeda deserved peace through her last wishes. 

"Harry's never been derelict in what he sees as his duties," Hermione snapped and placed a palm to her stomach, her body stiffening and she closed her eyes.

"Calm down, pet,"Ron whispered, and guided Hermione to sit at the table. He poured her a glass of water, then straightened, a hand still on Hermione's shoulder. He looked over at Narcissa. "He'll be here."

Narcissa' face twisted and her eyes clouded for just a moment as she watched Hermione then her emotions fell away, clearing into the closed-off mask she always wore. She focussed on Ron. "I believe you, Mr Weasley," she admitted softly. "I just hope it is in time."

"He'll be here."

Narcissa nodded and turned, walking back to the sick room as Andromeda's voice warbled her name.

Ron blew out a breath and glanced down at Hermione. "He'd better make it."

Hermione smiled up at him and squeezed his palm.

~*~

Andromeda watched her sister return to the room and she fought a grin at the sight of Narcissa's stiff posture when she settled in the chair beside Andromeda's bed. She had forgotten how easy it was to read her sister when she was distraught, and Cissa was most certain in distress at being the last one of the Blacks. She was the baby of the family, had been indulged on many levels, and yet after all that had happened, Andromeda could still see the little blonde child Narcissa had been before society life had made her cold and distant. 

Her blue eyes still betrayed her every emotion even if her face had been trained to hide them. Perhaps she could see it now after everything that had happened because it was so close to her end, but that was neither here nor there. She wanted this matter settled peacefully, correctly.

"I want you to stop baiting Ron and Hermione about Harry. It does nothing to change my mind about the decisions I have made regarding Teddy's care."

Narcissa' gaze snapped to Andromeda's face, and she tried to ignore the shock and pity of what Narcissa saw in them. Firming her mouth, she forced Narcissa to face the past. "She is labouring under her condition, made all the more difficult due to our family's actions. You will not cause another tragedy to befall this holiday."

If nothing else, Andromeda could appeal to the kinship of motherhood she and Hermione would share. and Narcissa would respect that.

Narcissa opened her mouth, and Andromeda could see that something awful was going to fall out those thin lips. She cut it off before it could even be aired. "Do not befoul this room with your nastiness."

Narcissa stiffened and lifted her nose in the air. "I wish nothing but the best for the girl and her Weasley."

Andromeda nodded and settled back in the bed, closing her eyes for a moment and sighing. It was quiet in the house, though she could hear Teddy playing outside. His shouts and those of the rest of her adopted family made her heart soar. She knew it wasn't long, and although she was trying to outlast the holiday, she knew it wasn't likely to happen.

"Harry will be here soon," Andromeda whispered. "He's good and right for Teddy."

"To what end can a magicless wizard hope to rear the remaining heir of the Blacks?" Narcissa murmured.

Andromeda snorted and looked at her sister. "I think you'll find that Harry will surprise you."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Of that I have no doubts." 

Andromeda smiled and watched Narcissa wrestle with herself before she spoke again. "And you won't reconsider Draco as an alternative?"

Andromeda looked at her and shook her head. "As much as Teddy adores Draco, I am afraid that I can't."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with my son taking over the family."

Andromeda leaned forward and met her sister's gaze, not swaying from her convictions. "Draco _Malfoy_ is not the Black heir, and you can't think that Lucius would approve the suppression of his his heir for love or money. Besides, I would not betray Harry's sacrifice after what your son did to him."

Narcissa closed her eyes and leaned back. "Very well."

Andromeda closed her eyes, knowing that even though this battle might have been won, the war was far from over.


	3. Window Dressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco contemplates the holidays.

Draco watched the workers meander over the grounds like ants, decorating the lawns and the house for the holiday. Snow fell lightly, added to the work that had to be done, but as he watched, Draco felt a sense of loss. He wasn't certain if it was the time of year or the circumstances that were looming.

He glanced around the room, eyeing the decor. It was posh and masculine, in warm tones of browns and blues, and in spite of the neutral colours, he liked how it looked. Astoria had a way with fabrics that had just appealed and he'd spared no expense when she wanted to redesign his quarters.

Lucius and Narcissa had been highly impressed and Astoria took on the mantle of restoring the manor, too, and now she tended to the merriness of the season, with a joy that rivalled the feelings Draco had.

She bustled into his room, rolls of parchment in her arms and floating memos circling her head. An attractive male assistant trailed behind her, plucked some notes out of the air, marked them with a quill and sent them off with a flick of his wand.

Draco eyed the young man, noticing his trim form and appreciating it. Dressed in fitted robes that clung to his lean body, the assistant moved competently behind Astoria, anticipating her needs as she checked the decor of his room. The only thing that wasn't neat about the man was his hair. The brown strands made it appear as if he'd just crawled from someone's bed and Draco was none too happy about it as lust curled in his belly. The boy was too young as he couldn't even see a hint of stubble on his youthful face. Pity.

Draco watched Astoria spread out a couple of the parchments on his desk and then gestured to the assistant.

"Finish the rustic ornamentation in this room and Draco's study. Match it to Lucius, only in blue. And I want Scorpius' room done in a winter Toyland motif. Make it fun and bright, and be certain to charm the decorations safe."

"Yes, ma'am," the man drawled and gave Draco a lazy smile. His bright green eyes sparked with interest, and Draco felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. He turned away from the man and looked back out the window.

Lucius walked with Scorpius along one of the paths in the snow. He stopped to speak to someone and then pulled Scorpius up into his arms. He held the boy up while a worker allowed his son to place an ornament on the tall tree outside the downstairs' library window.

Scorpius nodded at his father, and Lucius lowered Scorpius down. He watched his son take off running and then shook his head as Astoria laughed. Turning back to her, he ignored the assistant and focused on his friend.

"Yes?"

"Are you taking him to see Andromeda and Teddy?"

Draco licked his lips. "Possibly."

Astoria frowned at him. "Possibly?"

Draco straightened. "My aunt is ill, and doesn't need the attentions of an unruly child disturbing her peace."

Astoria narrowed her eyes. "Don't disparage my son."

Draco shook his head. "He's my son, too, you know, and it's true."

"Regardless." Astoria waved at Draco and moved to stand next to him, watching Scorpius with Lucius as he played outside. "Your father has no qualms with Scorpius' play."

Lucius waved his wand and rounds of snow jumped up from the ground, stacking themselves in a pyramid while Scorpius cheered. In a moment, there was a flurry of activity as the snowballs started flying, a miniature war raged across the pristine snow between two house elves and her son.

"I'm certain my father is allowing said rowdiness to make certain Scorpius sleeps the sleep of the exhausted tonight." Draco turned to her. "Do you know he got up four times last night just to say goodnight and get a drink of water? Millie was beside herself trying to keep track of him."

Astoria laughed. "You pushover. You'll spoil him rotten letting him get away with such things." She turned, eyed him for a moment and then said. "Are you afraid Harry will be there?"

Draco stiffened. "No."

"You can't avoid this, Draco," Astoria snapped.

"Don't start with me," Draco hissed.

"Your mother will not change Andromeda's mind, and I have half a mind to side with her on that decision."

Draco blinked. Astoria normally stayed out of the conflicts preferring to spend her time on pleasant things and Scorpius. "Why would you do that?"

"Harry deserves the chance to live where he belongs. He shouldn't have to hide because of you."

Draco cringed. "It wasn't my fault."

"You didn't help matters either."

"It is still _NOT_ my fault." Draco shook his head at her. "I gave him a choice and he walked away. That was not my fault."

Astoria sighed. "You didn't have to be such an arse about it either."

"I never asked him to take the vow!" Draco shouted. "The Wizengamot gave him a choice and that was his sacrifice!

Astoria closed her eyes. "Do not shout at me, Draco. I know you didn't make the decision, but you of all people should have known the old magics would allow nothing less."

Draco swallowed and then whispered. "I never would have guessed that he would leave."

Astoria placed her hand on Draco's shoulder. "You didn't stop him either."

Draco stiffened and moved away from her. "It is not my fault, and I would like you to leave this subject matter where it belongs." He gave her a look, and Astoria arched a brow at him. "In the past."

Astoria scowled. "You are so very lucky that Scorpius needs his father."

"Threats, love?" Draco chuckled.

"Don't tempt my wife, Draco," Theodore Nott walked into the room. "I might just let her carry out her nefarious plans for you."

Draco felt a frisson of fear scale through him and eyed Astoria. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

Astoria slipped her arm around Theo's waist. "We don't warn the enemy, darling."

"Quite right. Good luck, old boy. You're going to need it. " Theo grinned, and Draco rolled his eyes.


	4. Suitability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hary makes his way to Andromeda's home.

Prompt #4 

Harry walked down Charing Cross Road, taking in the Christmas decorations and the shopping crowds. He really didn't have time to just stroll through the busy street, but he did. And he knew Andromeda was waiting, but he was reluctant to see her in her current state. She had supported him with every decision he had made after the war, and though she wasn't happy about all of them, she had let him make them on his own. He came to her because she had not demanded his presence, but she had asked for him. And so Harry left his bespelled home as per what he assumed was her last request.

Something told him he would make it to even if he dawdled just now. Diagon Alley wasn't too far, and the people that would help him travel the rest of the way needed compensation. Harry always liked to settle his debts.

Passing Foyles, Harry stopped and backtracked, entering the overcrowded bookstore and wandering around for several minutes. He selected several books and paid for them before exiting back onto the street.

Weaving his way in and out of several more shops, Harry spent his time shopping for his family for Christmas. He'd had no plans to leave his island, but needs must and if Harry had learned anything over the years, it was that one never returned home without gifts. 

Checking his watch, Harry hurried down the street, making a beeline for the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was crammed with witches and wizards, drinking warm mugs to combat the cold. He entered and stood in the darkened foyer, just taking in the scenery. It had been some time since he'd graced Tom's pub with his presence, and just as Dumbledore's spell promised, not one person noticed him standing there in plain sight.

It wasn't until Harry bellied up to the bar that the old barman noticed him. With an almost toothless grin, Tom barked out a laugh. "Lad! What brings you to this side of town? You need into the Alley?"

Harry nodded. "I'd be much in your debt if you could see your way into shrinking my acquisitions, and letting me pass, Tom."

"Oh, aye, anything for you, lad. Come this way."

Harry followed Tom through the back of the pub and into the snug just before the entrance to Diagon Alley. ALone, Harry held up his bags and TOm's gnarled hand waved a crooked wand over the purchases. 

The shopping bags folded in on themselves until Harry had several smaller versions of his goods in his palms. He grinned and shoved the entire lot into the pockets of his jacket.

Tom sighed and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I heard about Andromeda. Damn shame it is if I do say so myself."

Harry swallowed. "It is, and I thank you, Tom. She's fought long and hard."

"Well, you give her my best, then, eh, Harry?"

"I will," Harry said.

Tom nodded and opened the door, leading Harry along the cobblestone path to the brick entrance. He tapped his wand on the bricks and stepped back, allowing Harry to venture onto the Alley.

Harry looked around, taking in the changes as the bricks closed up behind him. He wandered, grateful for the spells that hid him from strangers. Only those Harry desired could see through the ancient magics that he'd agree to have cast on him. It gave me a measure of peace as he ambled down the magical alley.

Weaving through the crowds to Number Ninety-three Diagon Alley, Harry took a brief pause outside. The cold winter weather let him breathe in spite of the throng of people doing their shopping, but inside, in the shop was an entirely different matter. He steeled himself for the assault of people in the close quarters of the store. Pushing his way into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, he stared at the chaos that seemed to thrive in the building. The shelves seemed ten times brighter and more colourful than normal, which was saying something. The entire place was bedecked with festive holiday garlands and trappings. Pranks set themselves off while shoppers picked through the displays of products.

One man stood out in the midst of the garish wrappings, and Harry grinned at George in his holiday suit. The black trousers and jacket had bright green Christmas trees all over the fabric, and they spun independently as George moved across the floor towards him.

"Mate! Come on through if you can make it." 

Pushing through the crowd, Harry made his way over to George and laughed out loud as his suit blurred. The colour lightened and became shockingly red as snowman appeared, dancing across George's chest and legs. Harry followed George to the back of the shop and they ducked behind the curtain. The fabric was charmed just right and the noises in the shop fell away as they stood together.

"Merlin, George. I think your fashion sense gets worse the older you get," Harry chuckled as he was embraced by George. George's guffaws echoed in his ear and warmed Harry to the core.

George slapped Harry on the back firmly before holding him at arm's length and looking him over. "You look good, Harry. 'Bout time you came back."

"You do, too." Harry bowed his head but didn't answer George's unspoken question. "Andromeda said it was time."

George hummed. "All right then. Angelina's upstairs in the office. If you want, I can take you through. Ron and Hermione are staying with Andromeda."

"I don't want to take you away from the shop. You are extremely busy."

George waved away his concerns. "Verity can handle it, and besides, family waits for no one."

"If you are certain," Harry answered and once more followed George up to the office converted from the flat where George and Fred used to reside. Angelina sat at the desk but looked up when George answered the door.

A smile graced her beautiful features and she stood. Harry stared at her rotund stomach and then pointed at her. "Look at you!"

"Hermione and I both are large as a house!" Angelina laughed and waddled over to him, embracing him gently. "How are you, Harry?"

"As good as can be expected," Harry answered. "I'm here for Andromeda."

Angelina nodded. "Ron Flooed this morning and said she was in a cheerful mood. Seems to be faring quite well, and only in a small amount of pain. Seems they acquired a new potions maker for her."

Relief filled Harry. "Good to hear."

"The rheumatism is worsening, but it seems as if they are making her comfortable." Angelina finished and then looked over his shoulder at George.

Harry turned and found that, thankfully, George had changed out of the gaudy suit for saner robes made of deep blue.

He focussed on Angelina again and hugged her. "You take care, all right?"

"I will, and you'll come see me again, soon?"

"I'll do my best," Harry answered as George tossed in the Floo powder to the fire in the hearth.

"Tonks House," George shouted and then shoved Harry into the green wall of fire.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the turning and whirling sensation as he spun through the Floo Network. He finally tumbled out, spitting and coughing ash onto a large stone hearth. He pushed his glasses up onto his forehead and rubbing a hand across his eyes to clear away any remaining soot. Adjusting his metal frames, he blinked and looked up into the surprised expression on Narcissa Malfoy's face.

Welcome to Bowland Fells, Mr Potter," Narcissa drawled as Harry came to his feet.

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy," Harry answered.

Narcissa nodded. "Andromeda is resting, but perhaps you'll have tea with me whilst she naps?"

Though phrased as a question, Harry was certain that Narcissa expected his presence regardless. He knew it for certain when she turned on her heel and left him alone in the great room. Heart pounding, Harry followed her into the kitchen.


	5. Bad Things And Good People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks.

Prompt #5 Naughty or Nice

Harry entered the kitchen and found Narcissa speaking with an elf he recognized. He grinned, and when Narcissa finished giving the elf instructions, he stepped forward. "Hello, Millie."

Millie squealed then clamped her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears. Rocking on her feet, she stopped the waterworks before they could fall. The back and forth motion made her ears wobble until she finally settled down and gained control over herself. "Master Harry Potter, sir. You is well? Millie has missed you."

"I am fine." Harry could feel Narcissa's gaze crawling over him, but he ignored her and knelt down before the elf. "I've missed you, too. How is Scorpius?"

"Master Scorpius is well if mischievous." Millie giggled then glanced at Narcissa before she focused on Harry once more. " He and Missus Astoria are at the manor." She stopped then added. "Master Draco is there, too."

"I'm glad to hear it," Harry answered. "You'll give Astoria and Scorpius my greetings."

"Millie will, Master Harry Potter, sir." Millie nodded. "I brings tea and biscuits now. You wish more food, Master Harry Potter?"

Harry shook his head, even though he felt a naughty thrill shiver through him at the thought of overriding Narcissa's tea desires. "I'm certain whatever Narcissa ordered will be fine."

With a nod and a pop, Millie vanished to do Narcissa's business. Harry stood and dusted off imaginary dust from his knees. He knew no such creature would survive one of Andromeda's cleaning spells, but the motions gave him a few more minutes of time to himself. He knew that Narcissa wouldn't interrupt him in spite of her desires to speak with him.

"Harry," Andromeda breathed and Harry spun around to find her standing at the doorjamb, clinging to the wall to steady herself.

"Andi," Harry answered and moved forward to help her.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Harry asked and found that Narcissa had spoken the same inquiry at the exact same time.

Narcissa eyed him, and in return, he gave her a baleful look. He decided to enjoy his visit with Andromeda regardless of Narcissa's presence.

"Be nice, you two," Andromeda scolded and Harry cringed at the breathless quality of her tone. "If you can't, then I shall have to call Hermione and no one wants that."

Harry shuddered. No, he wasn't ready to see Hermione just yet, though it did explain her and Ron's absence. He was certain he would see them soon enough.

Narcissa made a face. "Tell Millie to retrieve me when she returns and I will leave you to your visitor, Andi."

Harry watched Narcissa move closer to Andromeda, and turned his head to give them a measure of privacy when she stopped and rested her hand on her sister's cheek. He watched surreptitiously as Andromeda smiled at Narcissa. They had a whispered conversation together with Andromeda nodding at Narcissa several times. Andromeda returned the pat to Narcissa's cheek, and Narcissa turned to give him a once-over before she completely left the room.

"Teddy's visiting Molly, as Bill and Fleur and their children have arrived for Christmas at the Burrow. I'm afraid he's got a tiny crush on Victoire. They are so cute at that age." Andromeda waved off her musings. "So, you'll have to wait to see him, Harry," Andromeda spoke once Narcissa had left.

"That's done it, I'm leaving."

Andromeda laughed and Harry was hard pressed to see the illness that was taking her from him and Teddy. See the weakness he did, however, in the paleness of her face, her gasping breaths and the traces of silver in her dark brown hair. She finally accepted his assistance, wrapped her hand around his arm, and Harry felt how heavy she leaned on him.

"You aren't leaving," Andromeda wheezed. "I'm doing better, really."

"So I see. Your pale face and withdrawn cheeks are the height of healthful living."

Stop that. You sound like Draco."

Harry sighed as he moved with her to the table. They sat and Harry ignored the wince of pain that crossed her face. Her breathing was laboured, but she closed her eyes for a moment to steady herself. "I wanted to come and have tea outside of the sickroom." She paused and opened her eyes, just looking at him and smiling. "I'm so glad you are here."

"My apologies for taking so long in returning."

Andromeda shook her hand and laid her palm on his hand. Harry turned his hand over and entwined their fingers. "Nonsense. I understand why. We all have to find ourselves, Harry. No apologies are necessary."

"Still."

"You did what was needed, Harry. No one could have predicted the laws the Wizengamot would pass down."

"No, but we should have been able to. The Crown warned us. They even sent the ICW representative to levy the charges for disrupting the entire country with Voldemort's nonsense. Someone had to pay, and I was the last one standing. I was the one to defeat Voldemort, and no one understood, no one cared to hear that I didn't do it alone. That it had to be done."

Andromeda shrugged and looked over her shoulder at the door. She gazed back at Harry and squeezed his hand. "I don't want to talk about that right now."

"But, I need you to listen to me, Andromeda. I need you to _hear_ it and understand. The Wizengamot needed a scapegoat, and with Draco and I, they had a pair, the saviour and the deatheater." Seeing her made Harry feel guilty, and he wanted to reassure her that someone strong would be around to see after Teddy. To show her that she could trust him and let go if the pain was too much.

"No. I won't discuss this with you. In spite of her being my family, she is now a Malfoy. The Malfoys caused you to lose your magic. The Vow you took stole your magic instead of your life."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head. "Listen to me, Andromeda. I need to show you something." Reaching into his jacket, he withdrew his wand from the inside pocket, showing her the length of holly.

Andromeda frowned. "Why do you still carry that, Harry? I know you can't use it." 

"A wizard never goes anywhere without his wand," Harry said. "And contrary to popular belief, I am _still_ a wizard." Harry took a deep breath and raised his wand, carefully and deliberately making the motions and casting, _" Muffliato!"_

A soft buzzing sound filled the kitchen and Andromeda's eyes went wide. "H-h-harry?"

"I can still do magic, and only a select few people know this."

"But…"

Harry shook his head. "No buts. I can do magic and I don't want you, or anyone else for that matter, angry at Draco. This wasn't his fault."

"Harry-"

"No," Harry cut across her. "Draco and Astoria tried to help me, but in the end, I did what was best by giving up my "magic". Dumbledore's spells saved me."

"But I don't understand. Why? Why was it announced that you were magicless?"

Harry sighed. "It was mutually beneficial to all the involved parties."

"What parties? Harry, you've been deprived your heritage, of Sirius' and the Family Black's legacy." 

"No, the Black Family lives on in Teddy. He will inherit the estate when I pass."

"It's wrong, though, Harry." Andromeda was getting agitated now, and Harry could see the strain it was putting on her as she tried to reason out what she had just seen, and what she had been told.

Harry shrugged. "Sacrifices needed to be made. Using the spells in Dumbledore's diaries to "hide" me was the best use of magic I've ever seen, and you can't tell me any differently. 'Hiding' saved both Draco and I. He has his heir and so do I, and that's all that matters. "

"That..." Andromeda shook her head, then jumped when the door to the kitchen opened. Narcissa stood in the doorway a look of shock on her face.

"How could you?" She whispered, staring at Harry. "He was... you were ..."

Harry stared back at her, his mouth set in a grim line. "What did you hear?"

"Enough to tell you that you shouldn't use Severus' spells until you are certain that there isn't a countercurse." Narcissa snapped. "How dare you!"

Harry stood. "I dare because it is my life."

Narcissa shook her head. "But Draco…"

"Draco knows. He helped me make the decision. We did it together, to save us both from being made the Wizengamot and the ICW's scapegoats. I got my freedom, and Draco got to keep Scorpius."

Andromeda and Narcissa stared at him, eyes wide and mouths open in shock. Narcissa recovered first and sank into a chair at the table beside Andromeda. She shuddered and ran a hand over her face before looking back up at Harry. She studied him for several minutes. Harry felt like a bug under glass and was certain she didn't know Legilimency, but he let her look.

They shared the look for an eternity it seemed. No one spoke and neither he nor Narcissa blinked. Then it was over. As if her decision was made, Narcissa looked away. She reached out and took Andromeda's hand. 

Andromeda looked at her for a moment then clutched Narcissa's fingers with both hands. "As you wish, Harry.".

"I shall not bother you for details, either." Narcissa closed her eyes and leaned back into the chair as Millie popped into the kitchen.

"Millie has a message. Mistress Astoria knows you is here, Master Harry Potter. She be requesting your presence at Nott Estates tomorrow. Master Draco will be there as well as Master Scorpius."


	6. Trapped In Trimmings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets with Draco

Prompts 6, 7 & 8: Decorated room, Fairy lights and Mulled Wine

Draco Apparated to the outskirts of the Nott Estate in Salisbury. Snow dusted the grounds, but the wind was harsh and strong, blowing the snow into small hilly mounds. Draco could smell in the breeze that more snow was on its way, and he drew his cloak about him as he started toward the manor. He walked up the short country lane and passed through the gates onto the grounds. 

The lawn had been winterized, with little green showing through the blanket of winter, and here and there in the hedges, shaped like fantastic magical creatures, he could see the fairies giving off their lights.The colours gave the evergreen creatures a festive look and Draco could see it matched this year's theme for Christmas.

Red and golden finery decorated the house, and in spite of the chosen colour theme, it was tastefully done. Even he could appreciate the eye with which Astoria welded her talent. That she made the bright colour enjoyable was no small feat, and he didn't expect anything less from Astoria. Theo adored her and indulged her every whim, so he wasn't surprised to see the colour scheme carried on into the house.

A young female elf opened the front door for Draco and took his cloak. Inside, somewhere, Scorpius and Theodore were laughing, and he could also hear Theo Senior's loud, deep chuckles, too. It made Draco's heart soar that his son was as happy and at home here as he was at Malfoy Manor.

"You made it," Astoria called to him, and Draco looked up to see her standing at the top of the staircase. 

Smiling, Draco nodded. "One doesn't ignore the summons of tea from a beautiful woman."

"Flatterer," Astoria accused, and Draco gave an elegant shrug of his shoulders then embraced her when she met him on the first floor.

Laughing, Astoria stepped back and studied him, and Draco tried not to squirm under the scrutiny. She's always been a quiet one when they were younger, and yet, she could see right to the heart of most matters. She was especially accurate with her deductions when she set her mind on a subject. 

He'd been wary of her meddling since her threats to dig into their past, but like Theo, he couldn't deny her at all. And not just because she was someone who was near and dear to his little black heart. Astoria had shared part of herself with him, and though she had already been in love, she made time for him. Theo had been a godsend, and they became closer as a result, after the war. And thanks to Harry Potter, both men were able to procure their heirs through her, connecting the Greengrass, Nott and Malfoy families for life. 

"Is my son behaving?" Draco inquired as he tucked her hand into his elbow and let her lead him toward the parlour.

"My sons are perfectly well mannered, and I have no idea why you would think otherwise," Astoria teased. She pushed open the door and Draco saw that this room was decorated just like the foyer with the addition of a towering tree. Presents were heaped up under the boughs and the room smelled of cinnamon and nutmeg.

Tea had been set on a low table, and dainty biscuits and sandwiches were stacked in tidy pyramids all waiting to be consumed. The same female house elf was setting places at the table, dishes floating about her head as she moved the linens to make room for Draco.

Theo sat on the floor, holding his wand aloft as he helped his son and Scorpius play Exploding Snap. Draco watched as the two played a variant of the classical version, and since neither boy was old enough to have a wand, they called out Theo Senior's name to catch their matches. Just as Theo and Draco had done when they were young, only Narcissa had been their partner after Theo's mother had passed away.

Theo was fast with his wand, but Draco could still see the evidence of cards that had exploded, littered around the playing area. The boys would grow up together just as Draco and Theo had, but without the stifling stigma of pureblood politics. 

Scorpius had just scored a match with a set of bowtruckles and he looked up, spotting Draco.

"Father!" Scorpius shouted and scrambled to his feet, racing around Theo and throwing himself into Draco's arms.

Draco scooped up Scorpius and held him close before placing him on the ground once more. He nodded to both Theos and let Scorpius lead him back to the game. Settling on the floor beside Scorpius the group rearranged themselves with the Nott father and son competing against Malfoy father and son.

"Fifteen minutes, boys," Astoria warned. "Then we'll have tea as we are still waiting for one more guest."

Draco barely had time to wonder about the last guest when he heard the doorbell sound throughout the house. An elderly male elf entered the room and Draco drew in a breath. His mouth went dry and he could hear Astoria as she dissolved into unladylike sniggering, but all Draco could do was just stare.

"Harry!" Scorpius shouted and wasted no time in moving across the room to jump into Harry's arms.

Harry closed his eyes, holding Scorpius to him for several minutes before he carried Scorpius across the room and smiled. "Hello, Draco."

~*~

Chaos reigned as Harry and Draco stood staring at one another. It wasn't until Astoria and Theo both took a child, and with the promise of ice cream, managed to leave Harry and Draco alone.

The silence was deafening once the shouting children were gone from the room. In spite of the quiet, both men still stood, looking their fill of one another.

Draco spoke first, shattering the comfortable silence. "You look like hell," he murmured and Harry smirked at him.

"Come here you," Harry answered.

Draco swallowed and Harry stepped forward, opening his arms. Draco met him in the middle and held him. Harry buried his face in Draco's shoulder, his nose rubbing against the bare skin of Draco's neck.

He inhaled the masculine scent of Draco, the snow that lingered on his clothing, and gently, ever so softly, pressed his lips to Draco's throat.

"It's been too long," Draco whispered, his hands clutching the fabric of Harry's shirt. He forced his hands to relax, to stroke Harry's back, as Harry laughed in his arms. 

Harry arched into the caresses and then stepped back and shook his head at Draco.

"It's been a month, you berk."

"And a month is too long for me. Too long for Scorpius, as well. Andromeda has been asking for you." Draco stepped away from him and turned to look out the window.

The fairy lights in the hedges twinkled, changed from bright white to a rainbow assortment of colours and Draco watched as Astoria and Theo, with the boys walked past. The pitter-patter of shelled nuts echoed on the cobblestone walk, the sounds clear through the paned glass and the silence in the room. Both the boys and the fairies squealed in delight as berries were added to the tiny feast, and the fairies swarmed about them.

Stepping up beside Draco, Harry reached down and took his hand, "You know why I stayed away."

Draco sighed, squeezing Harry's fingers. "I do, but I don't like it."

Harry snorted. "I am well aware of that fact, and both Narcissa and Andromeda made it painfully clear that my reasons were full of shite."

Draco chuckled. "You told them."

Harry nodded. "I had to. Receiving the owl, seeing Andi, and watching her struggle with the doubt of whether or not she had made the correct decision for Teddy, broke something in me. The letter was painfully clear that she wouldn't change her mind about you and Teddy."

"Mother was very upset when she wrote. I apologize for her forwardness," Draco offered, and Harry shook his head.

"Someone needed to have done," Harry answered. "I would have waited until Hermione summoned me after Andromeda passed."

"Women?" Draco inquired. "You have a weakness for bossy, know-it-all women? I see where I stand."

Harry reached over and tugged a long lock of Draco's hair. "Mothers," he answered. "It has nothing to do with you."

Draco turned, staring at Harry for several minutes. "They both sacrificed something for you and returning now is how you repay them."

Harry nodded. "All three. Hermione, Astoria, and Narcissa all sacrificed for me. I couldn't stay away any longer."

"I know about Mother's and Astoria's roles, but Hermione?"

Harry swallowed hard. "Dolohov's curse in Fifth year and the torture at the behest of Bellatrix damaged something in her. She was barren just like me but had married into a pureblood Family. I obviously wasn't going to provide an heir for the Potter line considering our relationship."

Draco stared at him. "Voldemort's curse affected you. But you could have arranged an heir like we did for the Malfoy line."

"The Wizengamot wanted to take Teddy from Andromeda and force him as my heir. I wasn't going to let them do that."

"But you appointed Teddy the Black heir regardless. I understood why then, but I still don't know why you left."

"The Wizengamot needed someone to blame, Draco."

"I know! You left us though!" Draco turned away. "You left Scorpius." _And me_ went unsaid, but Harry heard it nonetheless.

Harry nodded. "It had to be done. And I let you know where I was as soon as I could. Only you, Andromeda and Kingsley knew how to contact me."

"You enacted the safety spells from Dumbledore's journal to ensure the ICW and the Wizengamot couldn't claim that you were just like Voldemort." Draco scowled. "I know, Harry, Kingsley and our hands were tied, but I still didn't like it."

"Better all around if it appeared that I had caved to their wishes. The offenders of the war appeared to be cobbled and the man that had defeated the worst dark lord in an age was 'controlled' as well."

Draco spun around and glared at Harry. The argument was one they'd had before. It wasn't right or fair but life rarely was. "And now?"

"It's been five years, Draco. That was always the plan. You all had time to live your lives and make the changes necessary for the future."

"At what cost, though?"

Harry sighed. "Time. That was the cost."

"It was too much," Draco said, resigned to the ever losing argument with Harry that it had been his choice to sacrifice his life for everyone else's freedom.

"My so-called magicless circumstances didn't matter, but Andromeda did. Teddy, Scorpius and little Theo. They mattered. You all mattered to me, and I did what I could to make certain you had a chance at a happy life."

"Just once I wish you were a selfish bastard, Harry."

Harry smiled. "I know."

A small creak at the door had both Harry and Draco turned to face the portal. "We've not killed each other, so please join us."

Theo opened the door and entered, floating a tray of wine behind him. He turned and closed the door. "Astoria has taken the children up to bed, and I thought we could use something a bit stronger than tea," he murmured and offered Harry and Draco a hot cup of burgundy wine. "She asks that if there is bloodshed that you make certain it is cleaned up before morning."

Draco shook his head and drank deeply from the mulled wine. The cinnamon and alcohol mixed with the raw honey smelled wonderful. The entire drink was soothing and helped to calm him. Theo's cooler head had prevailed when all Draco had wanted was to rail against the injustices.

Sitting down across from Theo, Draco sipped the wine and shook his head when Harry came to sit next to him. He rested his hand on Harry's thigh though and focussed on Theo when the man cleared his throat.

"Andromeda sent word that we are to plan your reintroduction into society, Harry, and prepare for the transition of titles when she passes. Kingsley has made plans to announce you as Regent for the Family Black tomorrow."


	7. Call To Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is interrupted for Harry's arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay. I've been very ill, and still am, so fair warning updates will be sporadic, but the story will be finished.

Hermione waddled around the table, utensils floating behind her as she gingerly set the silverware at each place. It was the least thing that Molly would give her to do, even though she had explained numerous times to her mother-in-law that she was only pregnant, not an invalid.

With a sigh, she looked at the spread of food across the table and rubbed a hand over her rounded stomach. The meal presentation was like something out of a magazine. Molly's dishes shared the stage with the meticulously prepared holiday favourites, with the large goose, holding centre stage. Pretty and floral tureens held steaming vegs and other delicacies all waiting to be exclaimed over and greedily consumed. The Weasley women had outdone themselves this year, and with a nod from Molly, Hermione flicked her wand and sent out the call for dinner.

Loud and boisterous children, followed by equally harangued and slightly tipsy adults, filed into the magically stretched room and Hermione leaned back into Ron's arms when he stepped up beside her. His nose, so cold when it traced up her neck caused shivers to race down her spine, and she sighed again as he pressed a gentle kiss to her skin.

Once everyone was settled around the table, Arthur stood and lifted his carving knife preparing to start the plate passing when the wireless interrupted.

"An emergency session of the Wizengamot is opening. All seated members for the Houses and Families are called upon to attend immediately. Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, an attache from Gringotts and Harry Potter will be present. Repeating…"

Arthur blinked and shook his head. "Well, I certainly wasn't prepared for that news." He swallowed and turned to Molly. She reached out and took his hand, nodding at him. Taking a deep breath, he put down his knife and drew his wand.

"Bill. Ron." Both men stood and drew their wands, pointing the slightly glowing tips at Arthur. "Since you both are the only Weasleys with male heirs, as retiring Patriarch, I pass on the legacy of our House and Family to you."

A blue light pulsed and two balls shot from the end of Arthur's wand. Each sphere impacted, individually and respectively to Bill's and Ron's wand. "Go forth and do the House and Family proud. _Ubi Cor Ibi Domus!_ "

" _Ubi Cor Ibi Domus!_ " Bill and Ron intoned and Arthur sat.

Bill reached for Louis, and he took Fleur's hand, folding her in his arms then looked at Ron. "I'll see you in the atrium of the Ministry."

Ron nodded and held out his hand to Hermione. With a deep breath, she pushed to her feet and slid into his arms. He guided her out to the parlour to the fireplace. 

Bill, Louis, and Fleur vanished into the flames and Ron took a deep breath, running his hand over his face and he reached for the Floo powder.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked, her hand making nervous circles on her stomach.

"Harry's returned," Ron said, his voice soft and he tossed the powder into the flames. "I can't believe he didn't come to us first, though."

Hermione closed her eyes. "Something must have happened to stop him. You know he wouldn't spring anything like this on us."

Ron snorted. "I know, I just wasn't entirely ready for this to happen. Thought I had more time to prepare you. Just follow mine and Bill's lead." 

"I read the old law books, Ron, I just…" Hermione swallowed. "Are you certain I should come?"

Ron pulled her to him and nodded, kissing her temple and running a hand over her belly. "You've no choice. My heir has yet to be born, but all the heirs will be there, and we know ours is a boy. Nott and Greengrass ensured it with the old magics."

Hermione took a deep breath. "They'll all be there tonight, correct? Everyone in our bloc is abdicating and the new heirs are taking over for Harry."

With one more nod, Ron ushered her into the flames. The spin through the grates nauseated her, but her stomach settled as soon as Ron steadied her on the floor of the Atrium.

Burgundy uniformed Aurors lined the Floo Hall, escorting elderly and young alike towards the Wizengamot Chambers. Bill waved to her then escorted Fleur and Louis inside. Outside the entrance door, Kingsley stood, his purple robes formal and stiff indicating his status as Minister. 

Inside the chamber, Hermione could see black and grey robed members settling in their seating area. Kingsley smiled at her as Ron and Hermione passed through the door. Bill stepped forward offering his hand to aid Hermione as she and Ron entered the cordoned off area.

Bill's long hair was pulled back and contained by a thong, his dragonhide trousers traded for deep black robes with dark blue trim indicating his role as Patriarch. Louis stood beside him, a miniature heir in training. Magic swirled about Hermione and her maternity robes changed. The colourful red for the holiday deepened and turned black with a lighter blue trim indicating Ron's status as the second.

Glancing around, Hermione noticed Neville and Ginny, the grey robes trimmed with chartreuse in the Longbottom box. The dowager Longbottom held a sleeping little Arthur in her arms.

Many boxes were empty, still, and some would remain dark until an heir could be appointed. Some of the families she remembered from the history books were long gone; their seats absorbed by the second most branches of other families. She looked around for the rest of her contemporaries.

Across the room, Hermione saw Astoria and Theodore Nott enter their box, little Theo with them, all three dressed similarly with a cinnabar strip for their Family. Astoria lifted her hand and gave a slight wave. She inclined her head, and Hermione followed the signal to the Malfoy box.

Draco and Scorpius stood, both in resplendent robes with silver trim and focused on the dais below. Draco turned and lifted his head to her before turning to the left. 

In the Black box, Narcissa held on to Andromeda as she floated in a chair, both women dressed in grey robes with black trim. Teddy held his grandmother's hand and waved enthusiastically to her then pointed at the dais. She grinned at him and waved back at the boy.

Ron nudged her and she turned, watching as the minister entered, followed by a small cadre of Goblins. Harry entered next and the room fell silent. His robes were black and grey that was ombre together like a shadow. Bright trim of green and red swirled around his wrists as he lifted his wand. Applause broke out as the tip of his wand glowed.

Beside her, Ron and Bill raised their arms. Family colors all across the hall sparked but were held at bay until the call came.

"Wizengamot!"

"Aye!"

"Commence!"

Kingsley called the session to order, and balls of light shot from the seated members of the Wizengamot wands, including Harry's, and struck the crystal chandelier, lighting the Hall.

"This session of the Wizengamot comes together in peace and in change for the betterment of our society." Kingsley's deep voice drawled.

"So mote it be," the chamber answered. Hermione sank to her seat in awe and watched her generation's representatives begin to repair the past.


End file.
